Criminal Minds
by Ju-chan1988
Summary: Shaolan und Sakura sind eigentlich ganz normale Schüler eigentlich.Genauso wie Kurogane und Fye eigentlich ganz normale Betreiber eines kleinen Cafés sind. Disclaimer: TRC ist von Clamp, heißt: nicht von mir.


_Shaolan und Sakura sind eigentlich ganz normale Schüler - eigentlich._

_Genauso wie Kurogane und Fye eigentlich ganz normale Betreiber eines kleinen Cafés sind. _

_In einer kleinen, friedlichen, idyllischen Stadt._

_Nun - so idyllisch ist sie manchmal nicht, auch nicht friedlich (klein bleibt sie aber trotzdem)._

_Denn seit einiger Zeit sind Diebe unterwegs, die wirklich geschickt sind und bisher nicht ermittelt werden konnten..._

**Criminal Minds**

„Das wird einfach", meinte er und wandte den Blick von Gebäude ab, sodass er auf dem, ebenfalls ganz in schwarz gehüllten, anderem, ruhen blieb.

Dieser nickte grinsend. „Klar – ist ja auch gut geplant!"

Sie hockten auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses, dessen Fenster alle dunkel waren, gegenüber von ihnen ein Gebäude, das an ein Museum oder eine Bibliothek erinnerte. Dies war aber weder das eine noch das andere, sondern dort drin befand sich die Abteilung für streng geheime wissenschaftliche Forschung.

Um sie herum war es stockfinster – was ihnen zugute kam, denn so verschmolzen die beiden in ihrer nachtschwarzen Kleidung nahezu mit der Dunkelheit. Nur die Straßen und einige Nebengebäude waren beleuchtet, doch das Licht, dass diese ausstrahlten war nicht stark genug, um bis auf das Dach hinaufzureichen, sodass es in einen undurchdringlichen Schatten gehüllt war.

„Hm alles ruhig", meinte die kleinere Person.

„Sehr gut", sagte der Eine und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, deren Zeiger auf eine Minute vor Zwölf vorrückten. „Aber warum müssen wir denn immer bis Mitternacht warten?", murrte die größere der beiden Gestalten.

„Das ist eben so", kam es amüsiert von der anderen, der dann aber auch wieder konzentriert das Gebäude gegenüber beobachtete.

Ersterer lachte leise auf, dann verharrten beide, jetzt schweigend, auf dem Dach. Eine nochmalige Planbesprechung war nicht nötig. Beide wussten genau, was sie zu tun hatten.

Die nahe Kirchturmuhr schlug Mitternacht.

„Los geht's", gab der Eine das Zeichen und nahezu gleichzeitig gab es einen kleinen, dumpfen Knall, ein leises Sirren, danach ein kaum hörbares „Pling" von der anderen Seite der Straße und mit einem kleinen Ruck war das Seil straff gespannt.

„Hält", stellte der Kleinere fest, und zupfte noch einmal dran. Dessen Begleiter hatte gar nichts anderes erwartet, sein Partner traf sein Ziel meistens – egal womit er schoss, oder situationsabhängig, auch mal warf. Er nickte. Sie vergewisserten sich, dass drüben immer noch alles still war, bevor sie sich schnell, aber ohne irgendein Geräusch zu verursachen, das Seil entlang hinüber zum Forschungszentrum hangelten.

Kaum eine Minute später hatten sie wieder festen Boden – beziehungsweise das andere Dach – unter den Füßen und huschten schnell in Deckung, was trotz der leichten Schräge überhaupt kein Problem für sie darstellte. Das Dach hätte genauso gut nahezu senkrecht sein können, das hätten sie auch geschafft. Schließlich waren sie Profis und machten das nicht zum ersten Mal.

Schnell huschten sie herüber zum Dachfenster und der Kleinere zückte einen Glasschneider – kaum eine halbe Minute später hatten sie die Scheibe entfernt und neben sich auf dem Dach abgelegt und waren dabei, sich geschickt an dem Seil, das der Größere in der Zeit, die der Blonde dazu benötigt hatte, die Scheibe herauszunehmen – und dabei natürlich den Alarm zu überbrücken –, festgemacht hatte, ins Gebäude hinunter.

„Da lang", meinte der Größere, als sie sich kurz orientiert hatten.

„Okay."

Fast gemächlich schlenderten sie den Gang entlang, die Aufschriften auf den Türen lesend.

„Ah das ist es!", rief der Kleinere eine Weile später und blieb vor einer Tür stehen.

„Dann beeilen wir uns am besten ein wenig", schlug der Andere vor und suchte den Rahmen der Tür nach einer Alramschaltung ab. Als er so etwas nicht entdeckte, zog er ein Gerät aus der Tasche und überprüfte, ob das Schloss vielleicht gesichert war. Das Gerät gab ein leises Piepsen von sich, als es den Sensor, der jedes unautorisiertes Öffnen registrieren würde, erfasste. Sein Partner strich suchend mit der flachen Hand die Wand entlang und blieb dann auf einem Teil der Verkleidung ruhen, bevor er diese dann geschickt entfernte und daraufhin eine kleine Schalttafel freigelegt war.

„Hm, du weißt nicht zufällig den Code?", fragte er und grinste zu seinem Begleiter herüber, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Woher sollte ich?"

Aber das war überhaupt kein Problem, wozu hatten sie denn ihr nettes Gerät dabei, dass den Code wenige Augenblicke entschlüsselt und die Tür geöffnet hatte, nachdem sie es angeschlossen hatten.

Vor ihnen lag jetzt eine ganze Reihe von Regalen, die viele kleine Döschen, die alle identisch aussahen, wenn man von ihrer Aufschrift auf dem Etikett absah. Eine spezielle Ordnung war aber anscheinend nicht vorhanden.

„Das ist ja schlimmer als die Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen...", grummelte der Größere etwas missgelaunt, als er vor eines der Regale trat und die Aufkleber musterte. Manche schienen schon etwas älter zu sein, weil die Schrift verblasst war, bei manchen stand etwas drauf, was er nicht mal aussprechen könnte, geschweige denn wüsste, was es enthalten sollte.

Der Andere lugte durch das Regal hindurch, weil er dabei war, die gegenüberliegende Seite abzusuchen.

„Dann brauchen wir einen Magneten", meinte er munter. „Hm... aber du hast recht, ein System bei der Sortierung hier, hätte sicher nicht geschadet." Er fing wieder an, die Aufschriften auf den kleinen Döschen zu lesen. „Was hier so alles rumsteht", murmelte er und fuhr mit den Finger an den Döschen entlang.

„Einfacher wäre es, alle mitzunehmen und unseres dann später herauszusuchen...", brummte der andere zurück.

„Aber das wäre viel zu auffällig", antwortete sein Gefährte, was den anderen bloß einen Seufzer ausstoßen ließ. „Ja, das ist mir klar. Ah... da. Ich hab es", meinte er und zog eines der Döschen aus dem Regal. Sein Partner klatschte leise in die Hände. „Gut gemacht! Hehe, dann lass uns mal lieber von hier verschwinden."

Der Andere nickte zustimmend, steckte das Döschen in die Tasche und die Beiden machten sich wieder in Richtung Ausgang, um den Tatort auf dem Wege wieder zu verlassen, den sie gekommen waren.

„Guten Morgen!", rief Shaolan, als er wie jeden Morgen mit Sakura durch die Tür des kleinen Cafés trat und das leise Klingeln ertönte, die Gäste ankündigte. Die Inhaber und Betreiber sah er allerdings nicht, stellte er fest, als er an die Theke trat.  
„Morgen, ihr beiden!" Fyes Blondschopf tauchte plötzlich vor ihm auf, so dass er fast vom Stuhl fiel. Anscheinend hatte der Cafébesitzer etwas unter dem Tresen eingeräumt.  
„Das gleiche, wie immer?", fragte er freundlich.  
Shaolan nickte. „Ja, bitte." Dann gähnte er. „Entschuldigung."  
„So müde?", fragte eine andere Stimme, die ihn herum fahren ließ. Es war Kurogane. „Morgen, Kurogane-san!", grüßte er. Dass die beiden sich immer so anschleichen mussten...  
„Wir haben für eine Klausur gelernt, es ist ziemlich spät geworden", meinte Sakura neben ihm.  
„Ah", machte der Schwarzhaarige und trat zu seinem Kollegen und Freund.  
Es schellte erneut und Yuuko erschien auf der Bildfläche. „Guten Morgen." Auch sie schien gut gelaunt zu sein. „Danke", sagte sie, als Kurogane ihr eine Papiertüte reichte, in dem das Emblem des Cafés gedruckt war und wohl Frühstück enthielt. „Wiedersehen"  
Damit war sie wieder weg.  
Shaolan sah ihr nach. Sie kam häufiger vorbei, war aber anscheinend immer sehr beschäftigt, denn sie holte sich nur die Tüte ab und ging dann wieder. Einmal hatte sie sich schon mit ihnen unterhalten, er fand sie nett. Nett aber irgendwie mysteriös.

„Oh, Fye-san... was hast du denn mit deiner Hand gemacht?", hörte er Sakura fragen und wandte sich den Beiden dann auch zu.

„Ach, ich hab mir die Hand dummerweise in der Tür gequetscht", meinte dieser dann auch grinsend und schlenkerte mit der Hand, die mit einem Verband umwickelt war.

„Ich hab dir ja gesagt, du sollst hinschauen, wenn du irgendwas tust...", brummte sein schwarzhaariger Freund und Kollege, was Fye nur zu einem schiefen Grinsen verleitete.

„Ah – ihr bekommt ja noch euer Frühstück!", rief er dann, drehte sich um und verschwand in der Küche.

Shaolans Blick fiel auf eine Zeitung, die auf dem Tresen herumlag. Er zog sie zu sich heran und überflog die Titelseite.

„Jemand ist im Forschungszentrum eingebrochen...", meinte er.

„So?", fragte Kurogane und zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso sollte jemand dort einbrechen? Da gibt's doch sicher nichts wertvolles..."

„Hm... Es fehlt ein Döschen mit wichtiger, aber geheimer Substanz", sagte Shaolan.

„Die wissen selbst nicht, was denen geklaut worden ist?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zumindest steht hier nicht genau, was genau gestohlen worden ist", antwortete der Junge. „Und Spuren vom Täter gibt es auch nicht..." Er blätterte weiter. Das war ja wirklich mysteriös, dachte er.

Aber bevor er sich weiter mit der Sache beschäftigen konnte, stellte Fye ihm und Sakura ihre Bestellung hin. „Guten Appetit", sagte der Cafébesitzer und Sakura wollte anfangen, in ihrer Schultasche nach dem Geldbeutel zu suchen. Doch der Blonde winkte freundlich ab. „Geht aufs Haus. Ihr schreibt doch eine Klausur, oder nicht?"

„Aber, Fye-san...wir können hier doch nicht dauernd umsonst essen...", sagte Shaolan.

„Ach was das geht schon in Ordnung", meinte Fye zwinkernd und stütze sich mit gekreuzten Armen auf der Theke ab. „Unser Geschäft läuft so gut, da ist es kein Problem. Außerdem seid ihr ja unsere Lieblingskunden, neh, Kuro-ta?"

Der Schwarzhaarige brummte kurz. „Klar. Sind ja auch jeden Tag hier."

Das stimmte.

Seit Kurogane und Fye das Café vor etwa einem halben Jahr eröffnet hatten, kamen die beiden regelmäßig vor und nach der Schule vorbei.

Das Café lag in der Nähe des kleinen Parks, am Rand der kleinen Stadt. Es befand sich in einem eher unscheinbaren Gebäude, das unter ein paar hohen Bäumen stand.

Außerdem lag das Café auf dem Weg zur Schule und deshalb frühstückten die Kinder meist hier zusammen.

Sie waren sehr freundlich und mittlerweile saßen sie manchmal zusammen hier und erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben oder unterhielten sich einfach mit Fye und Kurogane.

Was die beiden Cafébesitzer auch sehr gerne taten.

Und mittlerweile waren sie alle vier befreundet, sodass die beiden Kinder oftmals die Rechnung geschenkt bekamen.

„Oh, wir müssen gleich los, sonst kommen wir zu spät!", rief Sakura und Shaolan nickte.

„Was denn, schon?", fragte Fye. „Wie schade. Nun, ihr kommt sicher heute Mittag wieder? Viel Erfolg in der Schule."

„Vielen Dank. Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedeten sich die beiden höflich und verließen dann, sich munter unterhaltend, das Café und verschwanden die Straße herunter, in Richtung Schule.

Kurogane und Fye sahen ihnen nach.

„Sie sind wirklich nette Kinder", stellte Fye fest und sammelte das Geschirr der beiden ein, um es in die Geschirrspülmaschine zu stellen.

„Ja. Das stimmt", meinte Kurogane.

Jetzt würden sie weniger Kundschaft haben, der nächste größere Ansturm kam dann wieder zur Mittagspause.

Deshalb räumten sie ein wenig auf, rückten Tische und Stühle zurecht und wischten die Theke ab.

„Hyuu wir müssen auch mal wieder den Lieferanten bestellen", meinte Fye, als er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Theke lehnte und sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Platte aufstützte.

„Ja, das stimmt allerdings", meinte Kurogane.

Die Lagerbestände schmolzen in letzter Zeit förmlich weg, da das Café gut besucht war.

Was die Beiden natürlich nicht störte, sondern ihnen im Gegenteil sehr recht kam – auch wenn das mehr Arbeit bedeutete. Aber meist machte sie ja auch Spaß, wenn man sich nicht unbedingt mit Kunden herumschlagen musste, die nicht wussten, was sie eigentlich wollten oder etwas bestellten, es sich dann aber anders überlegten, sobald sie ihre Bestellung erhielten.

Fye nahm so etwas sehr gelassen, Kurogane hingegen musste sich meist etwas zusammenreißen, damit er den Kunden nicht hochkant herausschmiss.

Doch dies traf nur auf wenige Abnehmer zu, die meisten waren eher unkompliziert und kamen außerdem sehr gern hier her.

Vor einem Vierteljahr war der Kundenandrang allerdings angestiegen – den Grund hatten die beiden Inhaber noch immer nicht herausgefunden. Vorher waren nur Shaolan und Sakura hier hergekommen, manchmal ein paar Mitschüler der Beiden oder andere Leute, die wohl auch eher zufällig vorbeigekommen waren.

Anscheinend hatte sich aber herumgesprochen, dass es hier ein kleines, gemütliches Café gab.

Und so konnten sich Kurogane und Fye vor Gästen kaum retten.

Und da sie jetzt wirklich nichts mehr zu tun hatten, schauten die beiden Inhaber nach, was sie neu bestellen mussten, damit sie nicht plötzlich vor leeren Schränken standen und den Kunden nicht einmal mehr Kaffee servieren konnten.

Shaolan und Sakura waren währenddessen in der Schule angekommen.

„Ich frage mich, warum die Einbrecher gestern Nacht in das Forschungszentrum eingedrungen sind...", meinte der Junge nachdenklich. „Vor allem, weil die Substanz, die sie entwendet haben, unbekannt, oder besser gesagt, geheim ist."

„Darüber denke ich auch schon die ganze Zeit nach", antwortete Sakura und sah zu ihm. „Ich hoffe, es ist nichts gefährliches in dem Döschen..."

„Hm. Ich denke, dann hätte die Zeitung aber eine Warnung geschrieben."

„Oder nicht, weil sie keine Panik verbreiten wollen", vermutete Sakura. „Außerdem tappt die Polizei ja auch noch im Dunkeln."

Bestätigend nickte der braunhaarige Schüler und wollte noch etwas sagen, als er durch einen Freudenschrei unterbrochen wurde.

„Sakura-chan! Shaolan-kun!", schallte es zu ihnen herüber und Tomoyo Daijobou, eine Klassenkameradin der beiden, kam auf sie zu gestürmt. Natürlich nicht ohne ihre geliebte Kamera, die das aufgedrehte, fröhliche, schwarzhaarige Mädchen immer dabei hatte.

„Tomoyo-chan! Guten Morgen", sagte Sakura, natürlich nicht so laut, dass es gleich der ganze Schulhof mitbekam und auch Shaolan nickte der Schulkollegin freundlich zu.

„Ah, wart ihr wieder im Café, hm?", stellte Tomoyo fest und strahlte die beiden an, bevor sie sich bei beiden einhakte, indem sie sich kurzerhand zwischen die beiden drängte und sie dann abwechselnd erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Ja, das waren wir", antwortete Shaolan, dem die überschwängliche Art Tomoyos immer noch nicht so ganz geheuer war.

„Wir haben dir auch was mitgebracht, weil wir wussten, dass du die Sachen dort auch gerne magst", verkündete Sakura, mit dem Gedanken an die Tüte in ihrer Schultasche.

Tomoyo war begeistert. „Was würde ich nur ohne euch tun?", fragte sie, während die drei Schüler durch den Haupteingang ins Schulgebäude traten und sich in die Richtung des Klassenzimmers, in dem die erste Stunde stattfinden würde, aufmachten. „Gehen wir in der Mittagspause im Café zu Mittag essen?", erkundigte sich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen.

„Ja, warum nicht?", meinte Shaolan und Sakura fügte hinzu: „Das hatten wir ohnehin vor."

„Habt ihr heute Zeitung gelesen?", fragte Tomoyo weiter, was ihre beiden Freunde dazu veranlasste, zu nicken.

„Ja... merkwürdige Sache, findest du nicht auch...?"

So etwas war noch nie in ihrem Städtchen vorgekommen.

Die Kriminalitätsrate war hier so gering, dass die ansässige Polizei, wenn es hochkam, ein bis zwei Fahrraddiebstähle im Monat zu verzeichnen hatte oder eine Vermisstenanzeige bearbeitete, die sich meistens nach einigen Tagen wieder klärte, weil die verschwundene Person unversehrt wieder auftauchte.

Und jetzt auf einmal: der Einbruch in das Forschungszentrum.

Nicht nur das, es war genauer betrachtet sogar richtig dreist, von den Dieben, denn sie schienen einfach in das Forschungszentrum hereinspaziert zu sein und dann gemächlich auch wieder heraus. Und das an der Polizei vorbei. Das waren eindeutig Profis und schienen zu wissen, was es hier zu holen gab. Und, um der Sache die Krone aufzusetzen, hatten sie ihren nächsten Diebstahl auch noch angekündigt. Ansonsten hatten sie keine Spur von sich hinterlassen.

Das war wirklich mysteriös, denn die Diebe waren wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht – und so schnell wieder verschwunden.

Und anscheinend waren die Gangster Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins, das erst verstummte, als der Lehrer die Gespräche energisch unterbrach, damit er mit dem Unterricht beginnen konnte.

So nahm dann auch dieser Tag den gewohnten Gang.

Zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Sakura nach der Schule nach Hause kam.

Ihr Bruder Toya war bei der Polizei und schien gerade sehr aufgebracht zu sein.

Denn normalerweise brüllte man ja nicht in den Hörer, als wenn man die Kilometer ohne Telefon stimmlich überbrücken wollte.

Verdutzt blieb Sakura stehen. Toya war zwar sonst auch nicht unbedingt der Besonnenste und Gelassenste, aber gerade musste er sich ja wirklich sehr ärgern.

Am anderen Ende schien ein Kollege zu sein, denn Sakura konnte etwas von „Fahndung nicht erfolgreich" und „immer noch keine Spur" aus dem Gespräch entnehmen, während sie, möglichst unauffällig in Richtung Küche tappte, um ihrem Vater Hallo zu sagen.

Der stand am Herd und kümmerte sich um das Abendessen. „Hallo, Sakura!", begrüßte er seine Tochter freundlich, die ihre Tasche gerade auf ihrem Sitzplatz abstellte. „Wie war es in der Schule?"

„Ah, eigentlich so wie immer", find sie an zu erzählen. „Wir haben vor der Schule bei Fye-san und Kurogane-san im Café vorbeigeschaut und danach, in der Schule, Tomoyo getroffen..."

Also, wirklich alles so wie immer.

„Hast du von dem Einbruch im Forschungszentrum gelesen?", fragte Sakura. „Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, wieso die Diebe gerade dort eingebrochen sind."

Der Vater nickte bedächtig. „Ja... Vor allem, weil es hier noch nie so ein Verbrechen gegeben hat. Dein Bruder ist deshalb ganz außer sich."

Das hatte Sakura bemerkt. Toya war ziemlich stolz darauf, dass hier kaum Verbrechen begangen wurden – nun, zumindest bis gestern Abend.

Besagter kam gerade wutschnaubend herein und ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen. „Ich fasse es nicht", knurrte er. „Heute Abend wollen die Diebe schon wieder zuschlagen..."

„Ah? Woher willst du das denn wissen?", erkundigte sich Sakura vorsichtig und sah zu ihrem Bruder, der wirklich finster drein sah.

„Sie haben es angekündigt! Ist das nicht dreist!" Toya schüttelte energisch den Kopf und grummelte dann etwas von „kein Respekt mehr vor der Staatsgewalt".

Sakura nickte. Allerdings. Es war ja schon respektlos irgendwo einzubrechen, aber dies dann auch noch anzukündigen...?

„Entweder die sind sehr von sich überzeugt oder richtig dumm", brummte Toya und beantwortete sich diese Feststellung gleich darauf selbst. „Wahrscheinlich beides."

Und auch nach dem Abendessen hatte sich ihr Bruder nicht beruhigt – weswegen sich Sakura Sorgen machte.

Okay – Toya war meist gemein zu ihr und ärgerte sie, wo er nur konnte, aber trotzdem: Er war immerhin ihr Bruder.

Gerade war er aus dem Haus gestürmt, um zur Dienststelle zu fahren. Er würde es sich nicht bieten lassen, dass zwei Diebe die gesamte Polizei und das Städtchen lächerlich machten.

Und Sakura rief Shaolan an – um ihm diese Sache gleich zu erzählen.

Dieser war natürlich genauso entrüstet, als er das hörte.

Er hatte sich natürlich auch Gedanken über den Überfall gemacht.

Und natürlich teilte er Sakuras Sorge, dass Toya wegen seiner Wut auch nicht unbedingt in der Lage war, die Diebe zu fassen – weil sie ihn somit wohl noch leichter an der Nase herumführen konnten und genau das würde ihn letztendlich noch mehr aufregen.

Und das wollten die beiden nicht, doch Shaolan hatte eine Idee – von der Sakura auch begeistert war.

Toya stand, mittlerweile war es kurz vor Mitternacht, siegessicher grinsend neben seinem Kollegen Yukito. Die beiden – und ein paar andere Polizisten – befanden sich im Museum, in Erwartung, dass die beiden Diebe um Schlag Zwölf hier aufkreuzen würden.

Um ihnen dann natürlich auch ins Netz zu gehen.

Alle waren, zu Toyas Zufriedenheit, auf ihren Posten und noch war alles ruhig.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass es klappt?", fragte Yukito und sah zu seinem Freund und Kollegen. „Ich meine – bisher hat es noch niemand geschafft, die Diebe zu erwischen."

„Die haben sie sicher unterschätzt und außerdem...", Toya grinste noch ein wenig breiter „ist mein Plan einfach brillant."

Yukitos leichtes Lächeln wurde etwas schief. Aber genau so eine Antwort hatte er erwartet – selbstsicherer ging es gar nicht mehr. Allerdings glaubte er nicht an ein hundertprozentiges Erfolgserlebnis – wären sich die Diebe nicht sicher gewesen, dass sie ihr Ziel erreichen würden, hätten sie sich sicher nicht angekündigt. Das sagte er natürlich nicht laut, denn Toya hatte gerade einigermaßen gute Laune und das konnte ruhig noch eine Weile so bleiben.

Toya sah auf seine Armbanduhr und nickte. „Gleich geht es los...", murmelte er.

Kaum, dass der Sekundenzeiger auf die Zeiger vorgerückt war, schrillte plötzlich der Alarm los, soweit Toya das beurteilen konnte, aus dem hinteren Teil des Museums.

„Alle bleiben, wo sie sind.", sagte Toya und nahm sein Funkgerät. „Einheit drei, schaut nach was da los ist.", wies er die Polizisten in besagten Teil an. Er war sich sicher, dass dies bloß ein Ablenkungsmanöver war – welcher Dieb, der noch nie erwischt worden war, löste denn auch den Alarm aus?

„Was tust du denn!", zischelte er seinem Begleiter zu, der sich gerade an der Tür zu schaffen gemacht hatte und der Alarm losging.

„Ich...hab gar nichts gemacht", verteidigte sich dieser ebenfalls flüsternd. „Das ist der Alarm von der anderen Seite."

„Na ja. Das wird sie vielleicht ein bisschen ablenken oder durcheinander bringen.", stellte Ersterer fest.

Natürlich war den beiden schwarzgekleideten Gestalten nicht entgangen, dass sich die Polizei im Innern des Gebäudes befand und natürlich auch um das Gebäude verteilt – aber an denen waren sie ohne Probleme vorbeigekommen. Allerdings rechnete sie nicht damit, dass gleich die gesamte Einheit dort hinstürzte.

Geplant war es nicht, dass der Alarm losging...

Aber so ungelegen kam es ihnen dann doch nicht. So würde es nicht auffallen, wenn der Alarm an dieser Tür vielleicht doch losging - was er dank der geschickten Finger des Kleineren natürlich nicht tat und die beiden innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden im Gebäude waren. Die Tür lehnten sie wieder an, für den Fall, dass hier doch einer der Polizisten vorbei kam, da musste sie nicht unbedingt sperrangelweit offen stehen.

„Dann lass uns mal loslegen..."

Auch dieses mal kam Toya wutschnaubend nach Hause – und viele weitere Male danach schlugen die Diebe unerkannt zu.

Dabei war sich Toya jedes Mal sicher, dass sein Plan und seine Fallen dieses Mal funktionieren würden.

Manchmal taten sie das auch – aber trotzdem gelang es den Dieben immer zu entkommen.

Yukito versuchte Toya zu beruhigen, aber viel erreichte er nicht.

Und seit einiger Zeit schienen noch andere immer mit dabei zu sein, die gegen die Diebe arbeiteten, aber auch die hatten die Polizisten nie zu Gesicht bekommen.

Das störte Toya. Es konnte sich doch nicht jeder einfach so in polizeiliche Ermittlungen einmischen. Dann bräuchte man die Polizei nicht mehr.

Das Blöde war – die zwei schienen erfolgreicher zu sein als die Beamten.

Und das mochte Toya erst recht nicht.

Sakura machte sich natürlich auch Gedanken um ihren Bruder – vor allem weil er jetzt noch öfter mies gelaunt war. Da konnte er auch ohne Grund sie mal anfauchen. Und das fand sie nicht so toll. Diese Sorgen teilte sie natürlich mit Shaolan.

Und diesmal wollten sie ihre Idee auch in die Tat umsetzen.

Da Sakura wusste, dass die Diebe auch diesen Abend wieder zuschlagen wollte – Toya hatte es ja laut genug vor sich hingeknurrt – wollten sie es heute wagen.

Sie mussten nur bis zum Abend warten...

Und dann würden sie die Diebe schnappen.

Die Tür war lächerlich einfach gesichert gewesen und hier im Museum waren bloß noch die wertvollen Stücke mit Alarmanlagen ausgestattet, die einen kaum, manche Sachen dann doch besser. Manche waren schon eine kleine Herausforderung, aber kein Problem.

Im Museum war es – logischerweise – dunkel, aber trotzdem stießen sie nirgendwo gegen, da die Sicht gerade ausreichte um Hindernisse zu erkennen.  
Leider nicht so ganz, um die Schilder zu lesen, die auf die Abteilungen hinwiesen...  
Dennoch fanden sie die gewünschte Abteilung nach einer Weile.  
„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir diesen Stein finden...", meinte Kurogane, in gerade noch hörbarer Lautstärke.  
Es gab zwar nicht das geringste Anzeichen, dass jemand anderes außer ihnen hier war, aber man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Der Blonde nickte und lief los. Eigentlich sollte so ein blauer Stein nicht schwer zu finden sein, selbst wenn es dunkler war, sollte er auffallen.  
Es erwies sich als schwieriger als erwartet, aber dennoch nicht unmöglich.  
„Da ist er ja endlich", wisperte Fye und deutete auf einen Stein, der direkt vom Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde. Ein interessantes Glitzern schien ihn zu umgeben, was aber auch nur Täuschung sein konnte. „Sieht mir nicht danach aus, als wenn dieses Stück stark gesichert wäre", stellte er dann schließlich fest.

„Hm. Könnte aber trotzdem sein...", meinte sein Begleiter.  
Er suchte kurz nach einem Draht oder Kabel, sah aber nichts dergleichen. Aber es gab natürlich auch noch andere Möglichkeiten, etwas zu sichern.  
Deshalb wäre es auch nicht ratsam, sich jetzt einfach gedankenlos auf den Stein zu stürzen.  
Meist waren die Dinge, die sehr leicht schienen dann doch sehr kompliziert.

Vorsichtig lief Fye in einem Sicherheitsabstand um die Vitrine des Steines herum, um zu sehen ob er etwas anderes finden würde, was dieses Stück sichern würde, fand jedoch nichts. „Irgendwie macht mich das etwas skeptisch", meinte er – mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Kurogane – und fuhr sich leicht durch die Haare. Auch das keine Anzeichen von Polizei oder den beiden Fremden zu sehen war.

„Hm. Es ist viel zu leicht", meinte der Schwarzhaarige. Das konnte gar nicht sein.  
Nun schon – aber das glaubte er nun wirklich nicht.  
„Wir könnten alles auf eine Karte setzen. Uns den Stein schnappen und einfach ganz schnell wieder raus." Dazu mussten sie aber durch mehrere Räume. Und die konnten sie erst überblicken, wenn sie durch dessen jeweilige Tür war.

Fye nickte. Trotzdem wäre es sehr riskant, da sie nun mal nicht wussten wie der Stein gesichert war oder ob die Polizei beziehungsweise die zwei Fremden hier irgendwo wären.  
Aber momentan schien es nicht so und so wäre es vielleicht ganz einfach. „Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach so machen." In seiner Stimme war aber ziemliche Skepsis zu hören. Es war ja sonst leicht gewesen, aber so leicht bestimmt noch nie. Und so wagte er es auch nicht den ersten Schritt zu tun, damit nichts passierte. Aber stundenlang weiter herumstehen konnten sie ja auch nicht.

Das wäre ganz schön unprofessionell, dachte Kurogane. Aber was soll's? Da müssten sie eben mal rennen.  
„Mach dich auf Besuch gefasst...", meinte er. Sie musste schließlich bis zum Ausgang.  
Er trat an den Stein heran und nahm ihn herunter.  
Wenn er alarmgesichert war, dann nur mit stillem Alarm.  
Schnell ließ er ihn in der Tasche verschwinden und sah zu seinem Kollegen.  
„Dann nichts wie weg."  
Schnell schnappten sie sich ihre Ausrüstung und machten sich auf den Weg zurück.

Nur – wie erwartet war der Weg zurück nicht mehr so einfach.  
„Die sind spät", meinte er, als er um die Ecke sah. Die Polizei war da.

Von den beiden Fremden konnte er nichts sehen.  
Wie gut, dass sie die Stromversorgung der Beleuchtung gekappt hatten, denn so waren sie auch kaum sichtbar.

Nun hieß es also unbemerkt der Polizei zu entkommen, was aber auch nicht wirklich schwer, da diese nicht die hellsten waren. Und auch durch das mangelnde Licht und ihre schwarze Kleidung waren sie eher schwer zu erkennen. Wenn sie keinen Laut verursachen würden, dann war ein unbehelligtes Entkommen ziemlich sicher.  
Langsam aber sich schlich er sich eine Wand entlang, die völlig im Schatten lag und hielt nebenbei Ausschau nach Polizisten, die ihren Weg kamen oder den zwei anderen, die aber wirklich nicht aufzutauchen schienen. Oder sie hielten sich sehr im Hintergrund, als letzten Überraschungseffekt. Was Fye jedoch nicht hoffte.  
Er blieb kurz in der dunklen Ecke stehen, als ein Polizist den Weg davor passierte, allerdings vertieft in einem Telefongespräch – das sich anhörte, als wenn er mit seiner Frau sprechen würde. „Amateur!", dachte er. Dann jedoch blieb er abrupt stehen, spannte sich leicht an. Hatte er da etwas gehört? Ganz in seiner Nähe?

Gut, dass auch Kurogane die Bewegung vorausgeahnt hatte, denn sonst hatte es einen Zusammenstoß gegeben. Aber er hatte auch den Eindruck gehabt, dass sich etwas bewegt hatte – um schnell wieder in Deckung zu gehen.  
„Ob das die Beiden sind?", fragte er ganz leise.

Die machten ihnen schon seit geraumer Zeit das Leben schwer, und machten ihre Aufträge wirklich kompliziert. Aber wer die Beiden waren, wussten sie auch nicht.  
Er spürte Fye nicken. „Ich denke schon", kam es ebenso fast lautlos zurück.  
„Na...dann wird's ja doch noch interessant."

Erneut nickte Fye und wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, bevor er wieder loslief, diesmal jedoch wesentlich vorsichtiger, falls die beiden in der Nähe waren.  
Vor jeder Ecke blieb er kurz stehen und schaute sich um. Zwar hatten die Beiden sie das letzte Mal auch nicht erwischt, aber es war knapper gewesen als sonst und vorsichtig genug konnte man nie sein.  
Irgendwann jedoch spürte Fye wie etwas an seiner Kleidung zog und kleine Risse entstanden. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung blieb er stehen und rührte sich kein Stück. „Kristallschnüre", murmelte er. Kleine Fäden, die nur bei Lichtbestrahlung zu sehen waren und in denen man, ohne es zu wissen, tödlich verletzt werden konnte, wenn man sich weiter bewegte. Er hoffte nur, dass Kurogane nicht auch schon hineingelaufen wäre, denn sonst würde das Entkommen doch etwas schwieriger werden.

Autsch, das hätte ins Auge gehen können – wenn Kurogane nicht auch stehen geblieben wäre, weil er sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen am Oberarm verletzt hatte.

Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht zu stark blutete, denn sonst war es das mit dem Unentdeckt bleiben.  
„Verdammt...", fluchte er leise vor sich hin. Jetzt durfte er keinen falschen Schritt machen. Und Fye schien genauso wie er in diese Falle getappt sein.  
Die Beiden - er glaubte nicht, dass das von der Polizei stammte - waren wirklich schlau.

So vorsichtig wie möglich bewegte Fye seine Hand in Richtung Hosentasche. Dort hatte er zumindest das letzte Mal sein Taschenmesser gehabt und damit wollte er die Fäden durchtrennen. Die kleinen und feinen Wunden, die ihm dabei zugefügt wurden ignorierte er. Wichtig war erst mal unentdeckt zu entkommen.

„Sie sind uns in die Falle getappt!", flüsterte Shaolan Sakura zu.  
Zumindest klingelte das kleine Glöckchen, was an den Fäden befestigt war, leise vor sich hin.  
Das war ja einfach gewesen - jetzt war die Dunkelheit eben mal ihr Vorteil gewesen.

Sie nickte, konnte jedoch die besorgte Miene nicht ablegen, vor allem als das Glöckchen etwas mehr anfing zu klingen, was ihr bedeuten sollte, dass die beiden sich mehr bewegten. „Hoffentlich werden sie nicht zu sehr verletzt."

Es waren zwar Diebe, aber bisher hatten die ja noch nie jemandem wirklich geschadet.  
Sich jedoch immer noch ihrer Aufgabe bewusst ging sie hinüber zum Notstromkasten, um die Scheinwerfer anzustellen, damit die Diebe enttarnt wurden.  
Sie legte den Schalter um – aber nichts passierte. „Was..?"

Shaolan sah verwundert zur Decke hoch. Nichts tat sich.  
Hm. Eigentlich hätten sie sich das denken können.  
Nur – sie konnten schlecht versuchen, zu den beiden Dieben zu gelangen, da sie sich dann nur selbst in ihrer gelegten Falle verstricken würde.

Sakura seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigene Blödheit. Diese beiden Diebe waren professionell, natürlich würde auch der Notstromkasten nicht funktionieren.  
Sie schlich wieder zu Shaolan und ließ sich neben ihn in ihrem Versteck nieder. „Und was tun wir nun? Näher heran können wir nicht ohne unsere Identität Preis zu geben", raunte sie ihm zu und blickte dabei auf das Glöckchen, was sich immer heftiger bewegte. Aufgeben taten sie wohl nicht.

Dann hörte das Klingeln auf.  
Außerdem baumelte das Glöckchen schon ein wenig tiefer – einige der Fäden schienen durchgeschnitten zu sein.  
„Wir warten einfach...Sie werden sicher versuchen, auf dem Weg rauszukommen, wo sie rein

sind...", meinte Shaolan.

Sakura nickte und bemerkte im nächsten Moment sofort, dass Shaolan recht gehabt hatte. Die beiden verschwanden den Weg zurück.

Es gab ein leises Knacken, was bedeutete, jemand hatte den Schalter für das Licht umgelegt. Nur leider würden die nichts am derzeitigen Zustand der Dunkelheit ändern – wozu hatten sie vorher denn die Sicherung herausgedreht...  
So blöd waren sie nun auch nicht.  
Leider rissen diese blöden Fäden auch nicht und schnitten bloß bei jeder Bewegung. Deshalb blieb er möglichst still stehen und überlegte, wie er hier rauskommen sollte.  
Er hatte zwar Shuriken dabei, aber die konnte er schlecht werfen, dazu konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Da musste er wohl auf Fye hoffen.

Mittlerweile hatte dieser sein Taschenmesser erreicht und zog es mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus der Tasche, denn er hatte bemerkt, dass langsame Bewegungen nur noch mehr wehtaten. Er konnte nicht unbedingt erkennen, wo die Fäden waren, fing deswegen einfach an die durchzuschneiden, die in Nähe seiner Hände waren. Wie er nach diesem Abenteuer aussehen würde, wollte er lieber gar nicht wissen. Seine Hände hatte er bald frei, doch es drohte immer wieder die Gefahr, dass er sich neu verhedderte. Schnell drehte er sich zu Kurogane um und begann als erstes dessen Fesseln zu lösen. Er musste sich beeilen, wusste er doch nicht, ob die beiden sich nicht näher wagen würden.

Und nachdem auch Kurogane sich wieder bewegen konnte, ohne gleich Gefahr lief in mehrere Teile geschnitten zu werden, hob er Fye einfach über seine Schulter und ging die zwei Meter zurück. Ein paar der Fäden kamen zwar immer noch in die Quere, aber nicht allzu viele.  
Außerhalb der Gefahrenzone stellte er Fye wieder ab.  
Jetzt sollten sie wirklich zusehen, dass sie hier wegkamen.  
Erleichtert steckte Fye sein Taschenmesser weg und wischte sich über die Stirn mit einer Hand. Seine Arme brannten von den feinen Wunden, aber darum ging es jetzt nicht.  
Auf diesem Weg konnten sie also nicht entkommen, außer sie wollten sich einen Weg durch die Kristallfäden schlagen – worauf er persönlich verzichten konnte. Blieb also nur der Weg, den sie gekommen waren. „Lass uns zurück.", raunte er Kurogane zu, wobei er sich ziemlich sicher, war das die beiden auch dort schon irgendetwas vorbereitet hatten.

Eine andere Wahl hatten sie ja kaum.  
Also nickte dieser. Spuren hatten sie genug hinterlassen.  
Schnell huschten sie in Richtung Ausgang, passten aber auf, sich nicht noch mal in irgendwas zu verheddern.

Dass es diesmal auch so schrecklich schief gelaufen sein musste, dachte Fye leicht frustriert.

Jetzt konnten sie damit rechnen, dass sie auffliegen würden, denn sie hatten massenhaft Spuren hinterlassen, zum Beispiel ihr Blut an den Kristallfäden. Da sollte Yuuko sich aber mal anstrengen, das wieder auszubügeln.

Wobei sie ihnen wahrscheinlich die Schuld zu weisen würde, von wegen nicht aufgepasst und so, sagte Fye sich.  
Er seufzte und verschwand um die nächste Ecke – die Polizei war anscheinend schon wieder weg. Was irgendwie nicht überraschend war.

Das einzig positive war – sie hatten den Stein und waren aus dem Museum raus.  
Und noch waren sie unentdeckt. Kurogane hoffte stark, dass das so blieb, sonst bekamen sie wirklich Probleme. Sie verschwanden schnell über die Mauer und gingen dann die Straße herunter.

Fye sah sich immer wieder um, aber anscheinend schienen die Beiden aufgegeben zu haben.  
Erleichtert stieß er etwas Luft aus und ließ seine Schultern etwas kreisen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, sehr verspannt zu sein. Dazu trugen auch die Wunden bei.

Kurz blickte er zu Kurogane und grinste etwas. „Wir sollten wohl demnächst unseren erste Hilfekoffer aufstocken", wisperte er und sah dann wieder nach vorne.  
Also war auch dieser Auftrag halb erfolgreich erfüllt worden.

„Ja...und wir brauchen dringend ne Ausrede."  
Sie sahen aus, als hätten sie sich gegenseitig mit Messern beworfen...  
Shaolan und Sakura würden sicher nachfragen, was mit ihnen passiert war.  
Und diesmal war es schon offensichtlich, dass dies nichts Alltägliches war.

Da halfen Ausreden, wie Verbrennungen oder Quetschungen in der Tür nicht mehr...

Fye nickte. Das war eine ziemlich schwierige Aufgabe. Meistens noch schwerer, als der eigentliche Auftrag. Die Wunden an Armen und Beinen konnten man ja noch gut durch lange Kleidung verstecken, aber die Wunden an Wange, Hals und Händen waren eher schwer zu erklären. Und nach Katzenkratzern sah das nun auch wieder nicht aus.  
Fye fuhr sich durch seine blonden Haare und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Müde war er jetzt definitiv.

Langsam gingen sie nach Hause, darauf bedacht, nicht doch verfolgt zu werden oder jemanden zu begegnen.  
Und dies gelang dann zum Glück auch.  
Diesmal war es wirklich nicht so erfolgreich gelaufen... irgendwie ein wenig demotivierend.  
Yuuko würde sicher etwas dagegen haben, aber dann sollte sie doch ihre Sache allein durchziehen...

„Ich geh duschen", meinte Kurogane, als sie die Wohnung betraten. Das wäre sicher nicht verkehrt.

Fye nickte und ließ sich einfach auf den nächst besten Stuhl fallen, so kaputt wie er war. Dabei war es eigentlich nicht anstrengend gewesen.  
Irgendwie war er nun recht lustlos, sogar so lustlos, dass er nicht zum Erste Hilfe Kasten wollte. Am besten wäre vielleicht einfach hier auf dem Stuhl zu schlafen, aber das war so ungemütlich. Also müsste er wohl oder übel zum Erste Hilfe Kasten, denn er wollte nicht, dass Blutflecken auf das Bett kamen. „Anstrengung" war das erste Wort was ihm einfiel.

Es dauerte nicht lang, und als Kurogane aus der Dusche kam, hing Fye immer noch auf dem Suhl wie ein nasser Sack.  
Er seufzte leise. Manchmal stellte der sich aber auch an.  
„Suchst du den?", fragte er und hielt den erste Hilfe Kasten hoch. Er hatte sich schon einigermaßen verarztet.

„Jaaa", erwiderte dieser und setzte sich auf, als hätte er tagelang kein Auge mehr zugetan. Er übertrieb halt gerne. Fye griff nach dem Kasten und begann sich notdürftig zu versorgen. „Müde", quengelte er, nachdem er fertig war und stand auf.  
Sich leicht nach vorne kippen lassend, so dass seine Arme über Kuroganes Schultern hingen und sein Kinn stützte sich ebenfalls auf eine seiner Schultern. „Trag mich!"

Der Schwarzhaarige brummte kurz. „Lauf selbst."  
Aber das konnte er sich gerade wohl offensichtlich aus dem Kopf schlagen, denn der Blonde sah nicht danach aus, sich aus seiner derzeitigen Position zu bewegen.  
Und als er sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer umdrehte, klammerte sich Fye bloß fest.  
Also schleifte er ihn halb tragend mit sich, weil er selbst auch ganz schnell ins Bett wollte.

„Müüüüüde", war das einzige was der Blonde rausbrachte und klammerte sich weiter an Kurogane fest. Ach ja, faul sein konnte so schön sein.  
Der Weg zum Bett dauerte durch Fyes Klemmerei etwas länger, doch dann lagen beide in den Kissen. Sich an Kurogane schmiegend schlief der Blonde schnell ein.  
So ganz hatte er da mit seiner Müdigkeit nicht übertrieben.

Der Große schlief zwar nicht sofort, aber viel nachdenken tat er auch nicht mehr.  
Er wusste bloß, dass die Polizei morgen bei ihnen aufkreuzen könnte...  
Na schön...sollte sie das tun, jetzt wollte er dann doch schlafen.  
Und das tat er dann auch.

Am nächsten Tag standen Kurogane und Fye wir gewohnt in ihrem Café und gingen ihrer Arbeit nach.

Diesmal kam Yuuko früher als sonst, und Shaolan und Sakura waren noch nicht da.

Die Beiden sahen auf, als die schwarzhaarige Dame mit ihrem mysteriösen Grinsen herein kam. „Und, wie ist es gelaufen?", wollte sie wissen, was ihr einen missgelaunten Blick von Kurogane und ein schiefes Grinsen von Fye einbrachte.

„Es war... nun ja... etwas heikel...", meinte der Blonde und sein Kollege brummte: „Aber wir haben ihn."

Allerdings stellten sie die Bedingung, dass Yuuko, wenn nötig ihre Kontakte einschalten sollte, wenn sie in Verdacht gerieten, dass dieser wieder zerstreut wurde. Schließlich brachte es Yuuko auch nichts, wenn die Beiden im Gefängnis saßen.

Bisher waren sie auch noch nie erwischt worden – sah man davon ab, dass Yuuko die Beiden ertappt hatte – weshalb sie jetzt mehr oder weniger gezwungen für Yuuko arbeiteten.

Was weder Kurogane noch Fye in den Kram passte, aber immerhin besser war, als ein paar Jährchen ins Gefängnis zu gehen.

Kurogane reichte Yuuko die obligatorische Tüte, in dem sich aber nicht nur ihr Frühstück befand, sondern zusätzlich die Beute von letzter Nacht – so wie sie es eben immer machten.

„Diesmal wollen wir aber ein wenig mehr Provision, weil wir fast aufgeflogen sind.", meinte er, als Yuuko nach der Tüte griff.

„Ah ich werde mal sehen was sich machen lässt...", meinte Yuuko und grinste verschlagen. „Aber eigentlich kann ich da ja nichts für." Damit schnappte sie sich die Tüte, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Café.

Fye stand mit aufgestützten Ellenbogen und verschränkten Händen an der Theke und sah ihr kopfschüttelnd und leicht grinsend nach. „Ich glaube, das war ein Nein...neh, Kuro-pon?"

Kurogane schaute ihr auch hinterher, allerdings erheblich finsterer. „Aber es war einen Versuch wert", gab er zurück.

Dann klingelte die Glocke erneut und Shaolan und Sakura kamen herein, die noch müde aussahen. Der Junge hatte eine Zeitung unter dem Arm und Sakura machte sofort ein besorgtes Gesicht, als sie das Pflaster, was sich quer auf Fyes Wange und Stirn befand, entdeckte. Kurogane hatte es nicht in Gesichtshöhe, sondern eher im Halsbereich erwischt, sodass er dies mit einem Rollkragen kaschieren konnte, weshalb es nicht so auffiel.

„Fye-san, was machst du denn immer für Sachen!", fragte das Mädchen, als sich die beiden Kinder an ihren Stammplätzen niederließen.

„Ich hab mich nur leicht geschnitten...", meinte Fye. „Gestern ist eine Scheibe zu Bruch gegangen und ich war unvorsichtig", erklärte er.

Shaolan schaute kurz etwas skeptisch, während Kurogane ein „Ich hab dir gesagt, lass mich das machen" brummelte, aber ihm fiel auf, dass eine der Scheiben wirklich neu aussah. Sakura sah etwas schockiert drein. „Wieso? Ist hier etwa auch eingebrochen worden?"

„Wieso auch?", fragte Fye, darauf bedacht erstaunt zu klingen und zu schauen, was ihm natürlich auch gelang.

„Im Museum ist gestern auch eingebrochen worden. Habt ihr keine Zeitung gelesen?", meinte Shaolan und breitete das Presseblatt auf der Theke aus. „Hier."

„Wieder dieses berüchtigte Diebespärchen?", fragte Fye und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, damit Kurogane ebenfalls mitlesen konnte.

„Ja, diesmal haben sie einen blauen Stein gestohlen...", erzählte Sakura.

Toya hatte natürlich getobt. Schon wieder vergeigt.

Das konnte er sich wirklich nicht mehr gefallen lassen.

Und Sakura hatte natürlich gemerkt, dass er sauer war – aber auch sie und Shaolan hatten ja nichts ausrichten können. Ihre Falle war nicht aufgegangen.

Und gerade eben, als sie das Café getreten hatten – im ersten Moment dachte sie wirklich, dass Kurogane und Fye etwas damit zu tun hatten.

Doch die Erklärung war plausibel gewesen. Außerdem waren die Beiden viel zu anständig und nett, als das sie Nachts irgendwo einbrachen. Außerdem lief ihr Geschäft so gut – da hatten sie so etwas auch nicht nötig.

Fye und Kurogane waren sehr erleichtert, dass weder die Polizei bei ihnen aufgekreuzt war, noch dass sie bei irgendjemand im Verdacht standen.

Eben war Kurogane der skeptische Blick der Kinder, als sie Fyes Verletzungen gesehen hatten, nicht entgangen, aber er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden irgendetwas vermuteten.

Schließlich gingen sie zur Schule und erfuhren nur durch die Zeitung etwas über die Überfälle.

Auch wenn sie in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft sehr müde wirkten – was sowohl der Schwarzhaarige als auch sein Freund bemerkt hatten, aber auf eine Klausuren- oder Prüfungsphase schoben – die beiden konnten ja schlecht irgendwas genaues darüber wissen. Auch wenn Sakuras Bruder bei der Polizei war. Außerdem waren die beiden nicht der Typ dafür, Nachts auf Verbrecherjagd zu gehen, dazu waren sie viel zu vernünftig.

„Na ja", meinte Fye, nachdem er den Artikel durchgelesen hatte. „Die Polizei kriegt die beiden sicher noch... Dann wird es hier wieder friedlich."

Sakura und Shaolan nickten. „Sicher. Ich hoffe, das geschieht sehr bald", sagten sie.

Fye grinste. „Ihr bekommt noch Frühstück. Was darf's denn heute sein?"

„Das Gleiche wie immer, bitte. Aber diesmal zahlen wir, darauf bestehe ich.", sagte Sakura lächelnd.

„Natürlich kommt sofort", meinte Fye und scheuchte Kurogane zur Seite, der gerade die Zeitung zusammenfaltete. „Kuro-ta steh da nicht rum!", flötete er. „Schmeiß lieber mal die Kaffeemaschine an."

„Mach es doch selbst, stehst schließlich daneben", brummte dieser, tat es dann aber trotzdem – beschweren tat er sich sowieso nur noch aus Prinzip.

Somit lief alles wie sonst auch immer.

Und so ahnte auch keiner der Vier, was wirklich hinter der Sache letzte Nacht steckte...

Criminal Minds – Ende 


End file.
